<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indeseada Existencia by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386152">Indeseada Existencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love'>Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shiki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida comienza a perder su valor para una joven habitante de Sotoba cuando todo se le desmorona por culpa de la tragedia que le persigue ¡Rápido! Sigue corriendo antes de que te atrapen y tú también salgas perdiendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunihiro Ritsuko/Mutou Tooru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indeseada Existencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Ya sé. Debería estar actualizando mis fics y en vez de eso me saco otra historia del bolsillo. ¡Sorry! Así soy yo. <br/>Para variar, aquí vengo a caer en otro fandom; Shiki. Uno que, a mí parecer, está muy infravalorado y merece más amor y fics. <br/>Cuando la historia llegó a su fin y comprobé que no contaba con ninguna continuación en algún otro medio; me quedé con ganas de más. Y gracias a eso y a mi necesidad de ver un poco más de protagonismo femenino, decidí crear una continuación de la mano de un nuevo OC fabricado en mi cabeza: Annaisha Kita. Para que la conozcan mejor, este two-shot será una introducción a su persona y su vida en Sotoba. <br/>Originalmente este iba a ser un one-shot, pero se me alargó tanto (ya van 26 páginas en Word) que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Aquí está la primera parte. ¡Espero que les guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01- Amanecer turbulento</p><p> </p><p>Expediente ciudadano:</p><p>
  <em>Annaisha Kita, 19 años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graduada hace un año de preparatoria. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mesera del café Creole. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">11 de agosto</span>
</p><p>Ese año el verano resultaba más caluroso que otras veces en aquel pueblo rodeado por abetos. El único medio de entretenimiento para los habitantes parecía que no era otra cosa que los rumores y los mitos en base a la muerte que parecía rodear aquel lugar. No era ninguna sorpresa que en boca de todos corriera la noticia de la llegada de la nueva familia a Kanemasa a instalarse en el castillo de apariencia lúgubre y enriquecida. Siendo Sotoba un pueblo pequeño, las noticias tardaban solo horas en divulgarse, corriendo como pólvora. Por eso no le extraño oír un chismorreo al respecto mientras trabajaba en su turno de la tarde. Annaisha Kita -apodada Anni-chan por los pueblerinos- estaba más que acostumbrada a ello y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Eran solo rumores o especulaciones que casi nunca escalaban a mayores. Y ella no se sentía en el derecho de intervenir. Después de todo, no estaban hablando mal de ella, de su familia o sus cercanos.</p><p>Era una chica de estatura promedio, cabello burdeo que se desordenaba con facilidad pese a que solo le rozaba los hombros y unos ojos de tono violeta tan destellantes que parecían unas cálidas amatistas. Era una chica normal y como todo joven ansiando conocer más, tenía curiosidad por esta nueva familia. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Serían amables o retraídos? ¿Se acostumbrarían al pueblo?</p><p>Divagar en sus preguntas por poco le cuesta quemarse la mano con el café caliente que estaba sirviendo a Hirosawa.</p><p>- ¡Anni-chan! – exclamó este al verla desbalancear la cafetera por tratar de evitar derramar su contenido – ¿Estás bien?</p><p>- ¡Sí! Descuide. No me pasó nada y no derramé en lo absoluto – afirmó moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada, sonrojándose por la vergüenza – Soy muy torpe.</p><p>- No sueles estar distraída en tu jornada de trabajo – notó Chiyomi quien estaba cerca de ella – ¿También estás extrañada por la llegada de los forasteros?</p><p>- Eso creo – se sinceró mientras terminaba de servir el pedido – Es que… me parece muy extraño que se hayan mudado en medio de la madrugada. Para mí eso no tiene sentido, a menos que llevaran uno o dos días de viaje consecutivos.</p><p>- Ese tema estará en boca de todos por un buen tiempo – aseguró Hirosawa mientras bebía su café – Pero asumo que ya lo veías venir, Anni-chan.</p><p>La joven adulta sonrío en modo de afirmar lo dicho por aquel hombre de apariencia formal. Estaba habituada a ser tratada como una hija o una nieta muy querida por los adultos de Sotoba. Había nacido y crecido allí y pretendía seguir toda su vida en ese pueblito.</p><p>Aunque…</p><p>Claro que debía tener un futuro para ser independiente y vivir por su cuenta.</p><p>Annaisha planeaba postular a una universidad en Tokyo, para estudiar medicina o enfermería, pasar un tiempo allí para adquirir experiencia básica y finalmente regresar a Sotoba para trabajar en la clínica Ozaki. Su plan de vida lo llevaba formando desde que tenía 15 años y salvo por algunos pequeños detalles, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">23:30 hrs</span>.</p><p>Había regresado hace un par de horas a casa, atrasándose por haberse encontrado con su amiga de años menor que ella, Kaori Tanaka, quien le traía como pan de cada día otro relato de la mala actitud de Megumi Shimizu. Su desdén por todos y su adoración casi aterradora por el castillo señorial que parecía ser sacado de una novela de <em>Drácula</em>. Annaisha estaba habituada a esos reproches y quejas de su amiga menor que se disfrazaban como simples comentarios al aire. Pues ella misma tampoco se había salvado de Megumi y su actitud y lengua venenosa. Varias veces, aquella chiquilla extravagante la tildaba de “Señorita Perfección” o “Hijita de mamá” por ser tan apegada a un pueblo aburrido y que de paso pretendiera vivir allí por siempre. Annaisha simplemente se cruzaba de brazos y hacía uso de su enorme fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el cabello a tirones. Ya una vez en primaria habían peleado así, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y Annaisha mostró que era capaz de enterrar los dientes en la carne misma.</p><p>Pues bien… he aquí la extraña novedad.</p><p>¡Megumi Shimizu había desaparecido hace algunas horas!</p><p>Al caer la madrugada, su madre decidió dejar de esperar y salió a ayudar a buscar a la única hija de los Shimizu, dejando a su primogénita a cargo de su hermano pequeño, a pesar de las insistencias de esta de que la dejase ayudar también en la búsqueda. Megumi no era su amiga en lo absoluto, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ella. Maldijo por lo bajo al verse imposibilitada de ayudar. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió alertar a alguien que sí podría ayudarles al momento de encontrarla. Corrió hacia el teléfono, siendo seguida por su hermano menor de 6 años llamado Sorato, y marcó el número que se había aprendido al derecho y al revés en un periodo de apenas 2 semanas.</p><p>- Clínica Ozaki – cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado del teléfono, suspiró aliviada. Al menos estaba despierto.</p><p>- ¡O-Ozaki-sensei! Soy yo, Anni-chan – se identificó mientras intentaba calmar los disparados latidos de su corazón ante la ansiedad provocada por más de un factor.</p><p>- ¿Annaisha? – la reconoció el único doctor de Sotoba – ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? ¿Pasó algo contigo?</p><p>- No, yo estoy bien – aclaró la joven de inmediato – Quería llamar para avisarle algo importante. N-No sé si lo sabe, pero… Megumi-san se ha perdido.</p><p>- ¿Megumi-chan? ¿La hija de los Shimizu? – recordó el médico, alterándose al saber eso.</p><p>- Sí. Dijeron que no volvió a casa – relató la joven mesera – Los demás la están buscando en este momento cerca de Kanemasa. Kaori-chan dijo que allí la vio por última vez.</p><p>- Annaisha, no creo que debas preocuparte – intentó tranquilizarla Toshio – Seguramente la encontrarán pronto. Aunque sí es extraño que se haya perdido, no creo que haya ido muy lejos.</p><p>- Bien, lo intentaré – se resignó Annaisha – Pero por favor manténgase al tanto. Si la encuentran podrían solicitar su ayuda si es que está herida o desmayada.</p><p>- Como siempre, intentando adelantarte a los sucesos – habló Ozaki con fingida burla – Bien, estaré atento en caso de que me pidan ayuda, así que no necesitas estar asustada.</p><p>Annaisha permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, apretando los labios de forma inconsciente y jugando con el cable del teléfono. Suspiró sonoramente y relajó su contraído rostro de muñeca.</p><p>- De acuerdo. Como diga, Ozaki-sensei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">15 de agosto</span>
</p><p>
  <em>La muerte no discrimina a nadie y a todos les llega su turno sin poder premeditarlo.</em>
</p><p>Esa frase que alguna vez su abuelo le mencionó como una lección de vida o advertencia lúgubre, tenía más sentido que nunca en ese día, cuando al hallarse desayunando, se enteró por parte de su madre que Megumi Shimizu había fallecido tras haber sufrido un cuadro de anemia días antes.</p><p>Un suceso que no terminaba de parecerle incomprensible. Si la anemia era diagnosticada a tiempo y con el debido tratamiento, no debía existir motivos para empeorar hasta el punto de causar la muerte. Toshio Ozaki se lo había diagnosticado a Megumi e incluso la había dejado con suplementos vitamínicos y de hierro, además de reposo. ¿Por qué entonces la chica estaba  muerta?</p><p>Se sentía bastante triste. No necesariamente solo por la corta vida insatisfecha que tuvo Megumi que siquiera pudo cumplir sus sueños, sino también por Kaori, quien la adoraba como su amiga de la infancia a pesar de todo. Sabía que además de los padres de la difunta, su amiga estaría igual de destrozada.</p><p>Pero también…</p><p>Sabía que Toshio estaría mal también. Debía sentir una impotencia tremenda al haber fallado de forma tan miserable con un paciente, siendo él la cabeza de la clínica Ozaki y el único doctor que tenía el pueblo. La culpa le debía pesar aún más de lo que podía suponer y para colmo, sospechó que no contaría con alguien directo en quien apoyarse. Seishin Muroi podía ser su amigo, pero de seguro estaría ocupado viendo el tema del funeral y el entierro posterior.</p><p>Todo aquello la llevó a tomar una resolución firme; iría al funeral de Megumi. Por ella y para hacerle compañía y soporte a su amiga Kaori y al doctor Ozaki por igual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">16 de agosto</span>
</p><p>Siendo Sotoba un lugar pequeño, era desolador cuando había una pérdida, en especial si se trataba de alguien tan joven. Sin embargo, más que lamentos, parecía existir más murmuraciones y chismes sobre la difunta y el cómo su perfil y manías no encajaban para nada en aquella aldea. Ese agrio aspecto era uno de los pocos que Annaisha no aceptaba ni toleraba de su hogar: el hablar mal de un difunto o de un forastero. Era como juzgar a un libro por la portada. Ella prefería adentrarse en el contenido antes que emitir una crítica o comentario. Conocer al individuo externo o inadaptado y entenderlo. Algo que fracasó rotundamente con Megumi. Por todo aquello es que prefirió simplemente permanecer junto a Kaori Tanaka y frotar sus hombros cuando esta quería ocultar sus lágrimas durante el sepelio. Al inicio de la ceremonia se había quedado junto a Toshio Ozaki, quien siquiera volteó a verla., dándole a entender que quería estar solo. Annaisha no dijo palabra alguna hacia alguno de los dos y solo rezó porque Megumi encontrara en el otro lado lo que nunca halló en Sotoba: un lugar al que pertenecer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">17 de agosto</span>
</p><p>- ¡¿EEEEHHH?! – gritó la chica de cabello alborotado a la nada de devanarse los sesos para encontrarle lógica a lo que le habían dicho – ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que el diagnóstico es errado?! ¡No tiene sentido!</p><p>- ¿Era necesario tu escándalo, Annaisha? – Toshio la miró fijo con expresión de reprobación por su conducta.</p><p>- Lo siento, Ozaki-sensei – se disculpó con una reverencia la joven adulta y volvió a alzar su cabeza alborotada para proseguir la charla – Es que… es muy extraño. No suele cometer esos errores y además… usualmente la anemia por falta de hierro es más común entre chicas jóvenes. Me lo dijeron usted y Rit-chan hace unos meses atrás cuando hablé con ustedes sobre…</p><p>- Este es un caso diferente – la interrumpió el doctor antes de que se fuera por las ramas en sus memorias de algún tiempo atrás.</p><p>- ¿Diferente? – repitió Annaisha cruzándose de brazos – ¿Entonces ya sabe por qué Megumi-chan falleció?</p><p>A pesar de que su expresión era de absoluta atención a la posterior explicación dada por Ozaki con respecto a que tipo de anemia había sufrido Megumi, la joven no solo reparó en sus palabras, sino también en su tono de voz y en un extraño tic que el contrario mostraba en sus dedos. Internamente, y sin perder detalle de la explicación del médico, contó cuanto tiempo le tomó dar sus argumentos, que tan rápido concluyó y hasta cuantos segundos le tomó asomarse al exterior para prender otro cigarro. Era una costumbre silenciosa que la chica guardaba para si misma cuando detectaba que uno de sus cercanos se sentía ansioso o con impotencia ante un problema mayor. Omitió cualquier comentario y solo chasqueó la lengua al verlo soltar otra calada. Detestaba ese vicio. Su padre había muerto de cáncer a los pulmones por fumar en exceso cuando ella tenía apenas 10 años y por lo mismo ella se incomodaba cuando observaba a cualquier individuo fumando un cigarro. Su mente se opacaba en ese momento con oscuras ideas de una futura muerte dolorosa a causa de un método autodestructivo usado como excusa para quitarse el estrés.</p><p>La explicación y posterior silencio se vieron terminados cuando Yasuyo Hashiguchi, una de las enfermeras de la clínica, entraba de forma abrupta, dando aviso de un llamado por parte de otra familia de Sotoba. Annaisha se quedó estancada al suelo como si alguien hubiese puesto clavos en los dedos de sus pies y solo observó al doctor Ozaki irse cuanto antes. Entristecida por el lúgubre ambiente, juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y dejó la cabeza gacha a medias. Podía percibir la sensación de impotencia por parte de aquel hombre que acababa de irse a cumplir con su “deber” y el extraño presentimiento de que la muerte de Megumi solo era el gatillo de algo mucho más oscuro en Sotoba.</p><p>- No siempre podemos salvar todas las vidas que llegan a nuestras manos – le susurró Ritsuko al verla tan ausente al punto que siquiera notó que los demás se habían retirado – Hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero no somos dioses, Anni-chan. </p><p>- Es frustrante – respondió con voz gutural la chica de ojos violeta – Hasta aquí percibía su sensación de impotencia. Incluso durante el funeral intenté hacerle compañía y solo me rechazó.</p><p>- Creo que debo regañarlo por eso cuando vuelva – la gentil enfermera le revolvió el cabello a su acompañante y le sonrío con amabilidad – Debe tener cuidado en como trata a una de sus futuras colegas.</p><p>Annaisha se sonrojó paulatinamente mientras una tímida curva se dibujaba en sus labios de cereza natural. No era un secreto para nadie en la clínica que Annaisha planeaba trabajar allí cuando concluyera su carrera de medicina. Aquella chiquilla pasaba casi la mitad de su tiempo libre allí, investigando y preguntando toda clase de cosas desde que tenía 13 años. Quería saber todo lo posible de antemano para sentirse preparada al momento de abandonar temporalmente Sotoba e irse a la universidad en la ciudad. Muchos en aquel pueblo consideraban que sus aspiraciones le quedaban como anillo al dedo si se consideraba lo solidaria y divertida que ella era como parte de su carisma natural.</p><p>- Me gustaría poder ayudarles de alguna forma – se sinceró Anni-chan dejando sus manos caer a sus costados y mirando a los ojos a su amiga de cabello verdoso – Si al menos pudiese investigar por mi cuenta…</p><p>- Creo que puedes ayudarnos con tu sonrisa – le aseguró Ritsuko cual hermana mayor – Con que nos hagas compañía cuando nuestro trabajo no sea tan pesado, te aseguro que nos sentiremos muy bien. No tomes tan a la ligera que todos en el pueblo digan que pareces irradiar mucha tranquilidad.</p><p>Annaisha sonrío cual niña pequeña que ha recibido sus dulces favoritos en su cumpleaños ante aquellas palabras de aliento.</p><p>- Gracias por eso, Rit-chan.</p><p>Aunque en el fondo… deseaba que esos deseos y palabras gentiles hubiesen sido dichos por otra persona.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">24 de agosto, 17:30 hrs</span>
</p><p>Había comenzado una lluvia torrencial sobre Sotoba que ya se veía venir desde el día anterior. Resultaba peligroso hasta el tránsito en auto por lo resbaloso de la calzada. La mayoría de las personas se hallaban en sus casas ¿Quién podría estar afuera con ese diluvio?</p><p>
  <em>Excepto…</em>
</p><p>Una silueta de estatura promedio para una mujer, corría hacia la clínica Ozaki. Una capa azul cubría su espalda y su cabeza de la lluvia, pero nada resguardó sus zapatos de empaparse hasta los calcetines debido a su carrera por el camino lodoso, alterado por el agua derramada. Llevaba en sus brazos algo que parecía resguardar muy bien, cuidando que ni una sola gota le cayese encima. En cuanto divisó la clínica, detuvo su carrera para descansar unos pocos segundos, desacelerar su ritmo cardiaco y proseguir con paso lento hacia su destino. La capucha que cubría su cabeza se había ido hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello burdeo se comenzara a mojar y a quedar liso. Algo que parecía ignorar de forma asombrosa mientras seguía trotando hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta que daba justo hacia la oficina del doctor Ozaki. Como acostumbraba a hacer cuando quería asegurarse de que le abriesen la entrada, comenzó a golpetear la puerta y cada tres golpes de su mano gélida por el ambiente, llamaba en voz alta hacia el interior.</p><p>- Ozaki-sensei – repetía de forma casi mecánica – Ozaki-sensei, Ozaki-sensei, Ozaki-sensei, Ozaki-sensei, Ozaki-sensei…</p><p>La puerta fue corrida de golpe, como si acabase de colmarme la paciencia a quien se hallase al interior de la habitación. Fue recibida con la mirada indiferente de Toshio, o al menos hasta que este reparó en que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y que incluso la base de sus uñas estaba azulada y la punta de su nariz enrojecida.</p><p>- ¡Por Dios, Annaisha! – la regañó mientras la cogía del antebrazo y la obligaba a entrar. El ambiente era mucho más cálido que afuera – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás empapada!</p><p>- Rit-chan me dijo que usted estaría aquí todo el día – se explicó mientras descubría lo que llevaba en sus brazos – Asumí que otra vez había descuidado la necesidad básica de comer y le traje onigiris que preparamos en mi casa.</p><p>- Espera… ¿Llegaste aquí a pie? – la interrogó casi incrédulo de sus descuidos.</p><p>- De haber venido en bicicleta podría haberme caído – se excusó Annaisha – Los caminos están muy pedregosos y siquiera los autos se salvan.</p><p>- No puede ser – Toshio negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su casi discípula. Recibió la canasta sellada por completo donde venía la comida y la dejó sobre la mesa antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a la joven – Si sales así de nuevo te puedes enfermar. Y con todo lo que está pasando no quiero a otra paciente antes de tiempo.</p><p>- Lo siento – la joven de mirada violácea bajó la cabeza y se frotó los brazos en señal de desconsuelo. Ya comenzaba a dudar de que la idea de haber ido fuese buena.</p><p>- Olvídalo – negó el médico mientras frotaba el costado de su mano contra sus ojos en señal de agotamiento – Es mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que tu ropa se seque.</p><p>Annaisha asintió, un poco más animada, y se quitó la capa impermeable, dejando al descubierto que por debajo llevaba un suéter de invierno color rosa pastel y pantalones azul oscuro. Al quitarse los zapatos, el agua escurría de sus calcetines al no ser a prueba de lluvia.</p><p>- Tus pies deben estar como témpanos de hielo, niña – la regañó con neutralidad el mayor – ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias?</p><p>- Supuse… que necesitaba compañía – contestó ella, causando que él la mirara con un atisbo de asombro en sus ojos oscuros – Rit-chan suele decirme que a veces la buena compañía ayuda bastante.</p><p>Toshio la observó unos segundos, recordándose a si mismo lo cambiada que aquella chica estaba. Solo la había visto un corto periodo de tiempo cuando esta tenía apenas 5 años, poco antes de abandonar Sotoba para estudiar medicina. Para él, volver a encontrarse con Annaisha Kita, había sido semejante a sufrir un salto temporal hacia el futuro. Verla de ser un brote a ser una rosa. Ya no era aquella niñita dientona y consentida que le tenía pavor a las agujas cuando le tocaba atención médica. Si bien aún tenía sus rasgos infantiles en actitud, Annaisha ya era toda una señorita madura en camino a la independencia y que irónicamente tenía a la mitad de los chicos jóvenes de Sotoba besando el suelo por donde ella caminaba y siquiera se daba cuenta.</p><p>
  <em>O tal vez no quería verlo… </em>
</p><p>- Bien. Pero la próxima vez no salgas con un clima como este – le pidió intentando ser un poco menos severo antes de salir de la habitación.</p><p>La joven que ya estaba a solo 6 meses de comenzar su segunda década de vida desvió la mirada de la entrada y acomodó su capa mojada y sus zapatillas cerca de la estufa que yacía en aquel pequeño espacio. Después de meditarlo un poco, se quitó también los calcetines y los dejó en el mismo lugar. Sus pies se sentían fríos, pero el suelo de madera estaba tibio y eso la ayudaba. Se tocó el cabello con sus dedos aún helados y frunció el ceño al preguntarse como lo haría para secárselo antes de volver a su casa. Por suerte, el resto de sus prendas y su cuerpo estaban intactos del agua o ya habría comenzado a estornudar.</p><p>- Mamá me matará si llego así a casa – musitó para sí misma, ignorando que la habían escuchado.</p><p>-De eso no tengo duda, Annaisha – le respondió Ozaki, quien ya había regresado disimuladamente a la habitación. Le colocó una manta sobre sus hombros para que se abrigara un poco más y además, le puso una toalla sobre su cabeza, secándola con algo de brusquedad.</p><p>- ¡Oiga! Me va a despeinar el cabello – alegó la joven con un atisbo de diversión mientras sujetaba con sus dedos delgados el borde de la manta sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>- De por si lo llevas despeinado ¿Acaso puede verse peor? – bromeó él de pésima forma, aunque a Annaisha le agradó arrancarlo un momento de su actitud taciturna.</p><p>- No debería hacer esa clase de comentarios a una mujer, Ozaki-sensei – le devolvió ella el “golpe” con una sonrisa socarrona – Si yo tuviese un novio que me dijera eso, lo mandaría a volar en menos de 5 segundos.</p><p>- Que delicada – respondió finalmente el médico tras soltar una risa de apenas 2 segundos. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Annaisha y la hizo sonreír de manera diáfana.</p><p>Tras algunos minutos, la joven adulta de mirada angelical sentía menos frío y su cabello al menos ya no escurría como al inicio. Yacía sentada sobre un banquito, abrigada con la gruesa cobija y con los pies descalzos, sosteniendo una taza de café no muy cargado. Parecía haberse ido de la realidad mientras vagaba en su distorsionado reflejo en el líquido oscuro, perdida en los recónditos espacios de su mente.</p><p>- Estás preocupada – sentenció Toshio mientras la miraba sentado frente a su persona, sosteniendo uno de los <em>onigiris</em> que la chica se había esmerado en preparar. Comprobó que Rit-chan no exageraba cuando comentaba con deleite lo bien que la chica cocinaba. Un rasgo aparentemente heredado de su madre.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – la joven ninfa anhelada despertó de su ensueño tras escuchar las palabras del médico – Pues… creo que sí. Es que… después de lo de Megumi-san… no me puedo quitar de encima la idea de que hay algo que no estamos viendo.</p><p>- ¿Qué no estamos viendo? – se extrañó Toshio de sus palabras. A veces esa chiquilla podía ser extraordinariamente lúcida, a pesar de que parecía querer ocultarlo.</p><p>- Debe haber alguna explicación para lo de su muerte – prosiguió Annaisha – No creo que ya estuviese mal de antemano, sino que… alguien pudo haberlo provocado.</p><p>Aquella hipótesis podía parecer de lo más descabellada, pero por la firmeza con que ella lo pronunciaba, resultaba enormemente convincente. Una posibilidad diferente o alejada de cualquier razonamiento moderno que se basaba en pruebas científicas… para darle paso a una alternativa poco convencional.</p><p>- No deberías romperte la cabeza pensando en eso, Annaisha – comentó finalmente el doctor – Debes dejarnos ese trabajo a nosotros. Podrás darte ese gusto de análisis si cumples tu promesa de trabajar aquí cuando te gradúes en la universidad.</p><p>La chica quedó pasmada cuando él utilizó esas palabras de aliento para intentar ayudarla y darle apoyo a su deseo de ser doctora. Toshio no solía tener esos gestos de amabilidad, siquiera en su labor. Annaisha sabía bien a que se debía eso y por lo mismo, sentía que si aquel hombre había tenido la confianza para habérselo dicho un tiempo atrás, era porque ella debía ser muy importante en su vida. Del mismo modo en que ahora había sido gentil a su manera para darle confianza en sus anhelos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer entonces en ese momento? </em>
</p><p>- Rit-chan dice que podría trabajar aquí sin problemas cuando sea el momento – habló la chica con una curiosa seriedad – Suele comentar que tengo un aura similar a la de una enfermera por mi carisma empática.</p><p>- Ella debe preocuparse mucho por ti, niña – comentó Ozaki – No creo que en vano me haya regañado por mi actitud contigo.</p><p>- ¿Ella qué? – se confundió aquel rostro de mirada amatista.</p><p>- Me reprendió por haberte ignorado durante el funeral de Megumi-chan – se explicó él desviando la mirada – No digo que exagera, pero… yo no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa en ese momento.</p><p>- No creo que importe, Ozaki-sensei – aseguró ella mirándolo a los ojos – Es comprensible si uno entiende la importancia de su papel como médico de Sotoba.</p><p>Tras aquellas comprensivas palabras, la chica le obsequió una de sus sonrisas más hermosas junto a un suave arrebol en sus mejillas, a modo de expresar su apoyo incondicional en ese difícil momento.</p><p>
  <em>Uno de los gestos que todos decían que la hacía enamorar a cualquiera. </em>
</p><p>Aquel comentario no pasaba desapercibido a los oídos de Toshio y pudo comprobar que no era tan exagerado. Desde que la conocía siendo un polluelo, siempre había tenido una bonita sonrisa que resaltaba sus hoyuelos y el rubor de su rostro, incluso cuando al inicio sus dientes sobresalían un poco. Esa delicada curva de sus labios seguía siendo igual de etérea aunque su dueña había crecido ante el paso inevitable del tiempo, convirtiéndose lentamente en una mujer.</p><p>
  <em>¡Dios! Esa chica no tardaría en conseguirse un enamorado cuando llegara a la universidad. </em>
</p><p>Sus cavilaciones internas se vieron interrumpidas cuando la chica soltó un leve bostezo y el tic-tac del reloj le hizo eco en sus planes. Debía ir con Seishin e Ishida para aclarar el número de muertes en Sotoba. Por poco lo olvidaba divagando con aquella muchacha amante de los colores pastel.</p><p>- Deberías volver a casa o te dormirás aquí mismo – le habló con su tono neutral mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>- ¡Ah! C-Claro – se sobresaltó un poco la menor dejando ir aquella instancia efímera de calma. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar sus calcetines y zapatos. Para su mala suerte, la capucha azul seguía algo mojada.</p><p>- Debo ir con Seishin. Te dejaré de paso en tu casa antes de que te enfermes – le sugirió Toshio con desacostumbrada amabilidad.</p><p>- Muy bien ¿Quién es usted y qué hizo con el Ozaki-sensei de mala actitud? – se mofó ella sonriendo de medio lado ante su comportamiento.</p><p>- No te acostumbres. Hago esto porque no te quiero enferma aquí – respondió mirándola con seriedad fingida con la que no pudo engañar a Annaisha. Esta soltó una carcajada divertida y lo siguió cuando este emprendió camino hacia el exterior para dirigirse a su auto.</p><p>No quería ilusionarse, pero no pudo evitarlo al momento de llegar a casa sana y salva gracias al gesto altruista del médico. Durante el viaje no había dicho ninguna palabra a pesar de ser parlanchina por naturaleza. Solo quería <em>observar</em> la figura depresiva y forzada de aquel individuo al que admiraba por su labor y por quien <em>quería</em> convertirse a la misma profesión. Con la diferencia más notable que ella lo hacía por libre albedrío y no por forzamiento de su familia.</p><p>De este modo, quería convertirse en un soporte para aquel hombre a quien había conocido por accidente, cargando con 5 años y él con apenas 18 años, tras caer de un árbol en una de sus jugarretas de niña.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Jueves 25 de agosto</span>
</p><p>Natsuno Yuuki era un individuo demasiado acomplejado.</p><p>O esa era la forma de describir a aquel chico que Annaisha siempre se decía a si misma. Parecía ausente de la vida y anhelante de escapar de Sotoba como si fuese una cárcel o una jaula y él, un pequeño ruiseñor que lloraba.</p><p>Dentro de todo lo que ella sabía, entendía en cierta parte porque él detestaba Sotoba y quería buscar su independencia. Si ya desde el comienzo había sido llevado a rastras por sus padres a vivir allí ignorando su parecer, no era tan extraño que quisiera escapar a la primera oportunidad.</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo…</em>
</p><p>Parecía llevar un aura protectora a su alrededor que rara vez manifestaba a otro individuo. Mostraba una actitud más tolerante o menos fría con unos pocos y eso ya indicaba que al menos no miraba con ojos asesinos a todos. Sus pocas excepciones se contaban con los dedos y tenían la dicha de conocer un lado diferente de su persona; una más humana y menos perteneciente a su antifaz.</p><p>Tooru Mutou y la misma Annaisha eran esas excepciones. Natsuno solía tolerar con mayor soltura a ambos. O al menos con el primero. Pues con Annaisha era como convivir con una avecilla lista para emprender el vuelo y cuyo acompañante le seguiría a la siguiente primavera para que esta lo educara.</p><p>Habían comenzado a interactuar en una ocasión en que la mayor estaba acompañando a Tooru en su casa y Natsuno pasó a pedir ayuda por el mismo predicamento de siempre; una rueda pinchada de su bicicleta. Mientras el chico rubio se encargaba de reparar el acostumbrado incidente, Annaisha le había metido conversación al de mirada neutral azulina. En un inicio le parecía una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer desarrollado (bastante se podía decir), pero cuando en su rutina la involucró a ella más y más, terminó por parecerle alguien realmente interesante con relación a sus aspiraciones. No se conformaba con el típico rol de ama de casa o buena esposa. Ella quería ir aún más alto.</p><p>Ambos eran un par de palomas; una blanca y la otra grisácea. Ambas buscando emprender el vuelo desde aquel nido enjaulado. Uno para siempre y la otra para regresar a su cálido lecho alguna vez.</p><p>- Te ves fatal, Yuuki-kun – le aseguró la jovencita de cabellos burdeos mientras estiraba sus brazos descubiertos hacia arriba – ¿Te ha comido el insomnio?</p><p>- Algo parecido… supongo – le respondió con su habitual indiferencia mientras ambos iban en el auto que era conducido por Tooru, siendo supervisado por Ritsuko – ¿Y a ti adónde te llevan?</p><p>- Nii-chan y Rit-chan me encontraron en el camino y aceptaron llevarme a la clínica de paso – explicó ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en una cesta que llevaba a su costado – Anoche preparé galletas de mantequilla y quise llevarles algunas a las enfermeras.</p><p>- Sigues en tu labor de mamá amorosa ¿verdad? – respondió medio en burla, medio en serio el contrario – Desde que llegué a este pueblo, tu madre y tú viven ofreciendo repostería.</p><p>- Bueno, mamá quiere abrir su propia pastelería en Sotoba – explicó Annaisha levemente sonrojada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello – Pero no puede por falta de recursos. A veces preparamos encargos para los demás y eso le ayuda.</p><p>- Mis padres no dejan de halagar sus pasteles – agregó Tooru mirando al frente en su postura de conductor – Dicen que las dos tienen manos de ángel.</p><p>- ¡Nii-chan, no digas eso! Me sonrojas – intentó quitarse créditos la chica más joven mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas acaloradas, mientras una apenas visible gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello delgado.</p><p>- Anni-chan, tienes muchas cualidades – afirmó el chico rubio y luego la miró por el espejo retrovisor con una expresión traviesa – Pero tienes un defecto muy curioso.</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de defecto? – interrogó ella arqueando una ceja.</p><p>- ¡Que no eres capaz de ver cuántos chicos tienen los ojos puestos en ti! – alegó él con una carcajada sonora – Incluso mi hermano menor arrastra la cobija por ti y siquiera te das cuenta.</p><p>- ¡¿EEEHHH?! – alzó la voz la fémina mientras el rostro se le tornaba del color de una cereza y negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces – E-Eso es imposible. S-Siquiera soy bonita.</p><p>- ¿Quieres que te haga una lista? Tal vez podría empezar con…</p><p>- ¡No! ¡No! – insistió rotundamente Annaisha mientras se cubría el rostro y se hacía bolita en el asiento trasero.</p><p>- ¡No le digas eso, Tooru-kun! – pidió Ritsuko con cierta severidad – Esas cosas la abochornan mucho.</p><p>- Eres un pésimo “Nii-chan” – se mofó Natsuno con una sonrisa de lado y cruzado de brazos.</p><p>Tooru inclinó la cabeza en señal de perrito regañado y tras musitar una disculpa sincera, siguió con su trayecto. Durante el viaje, tras divisar e intentar llevar a su hermano Tamotsu y a su colega Masao, quien se negó rotundamente al ver en el asiento trasero a Natsuno, y fallar en el intento de forma graciosa, siguió con su recorrido. Había estado a solo segundos de soltar la lengua y hacer un comentario bochornoso sobre como su hermano hubiese aceptado gustoso subirse al vehículo para ir sentado junto a la inmaculada y dulce Annaisha Kita, la doncella preferida por los jóvenes de Sotoba. ¡Hasta lo había visto sonreír y sonrojarse ampliamente de solo mirarla! Más aún cuando la vio ataviada en otro vestido color pastel de esos que tanto le gustaban a ella y que dejaban sus brazos y piernas delicadas al descubierto. Sin embargo, optó por guardar silencio. No quería otro regaño de Ritsuko… o un golpe de Annaisha. Podía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, pero tenía nudillos de acero si se lo proponía.</p><p>Dejó a ambas chicas en la clínica y finalmente arrancó con Natsuno de acompañante en el asiento de atrás, cuestionándose si Annaisha tenía otros motivos para tener la clínica prácticamente como su segunda casa.</p><p>
  <em>No era el único que tenía esa interrogante bailando en su cabeza. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Domingo 28 de agosto</span>
</p><p>Había sido un día complicado. Enterarse de otra muerte en el pueblo e ir comprobando que tal vez eso estaba lejos de detenerse, solo le incrementaban sus nervios. Inconscientemente había comenzado a morder los costados de sus dedos y estuvo ausente durante el día. Lejos de la clínica y centrada en su trabajo en el café para no angustiarse más de la cuenta. Por lo mismo había ido a casa de Tooru para intentar descansar un poco, evadir las interrogantes de su hermano menor… y además de pedirle algo con que limpiar y cubrir sus dedos autolesionados. Índice y corazón de su mano derecha acabaron vendados.</p><p>Como guinda del pastel, ya había tenido suficiente con haber usado sus tácticas de defensa para patear a Masao cuando este intentó arremeter contra Natsuno cuando este siquiera lo había provocado. Sí, había sido un condenado y sincero de lengua filosa, pero no un buscapleitos. Por suerte las cosas no escalaron a mayores y Masao se fue destilando rabia como una víbora carroñera.</p><p>- Natsuno, si eres más listo que él deberías ser más amable…</p><p>La queja del joven rubio quedó flotando en el aire cuando vio que su mejor amigo estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido encima de su cama. Y para colmo, Annaisha comenzaba a imitarlo.</p><p>- Anni-chan… ¿No tienes que llegar a tu casa? – le interrogó Tooru intentando no parecer descortés.</p><p>- No. Le dije a mi madre que me invitaste a dormir aquí – se excusó pobremente la chica de mirada amatista agobiada y se recostó en el suelo sin importarle que no hubiese un futón o no traer ropa de dormir. Vestía shorts de mezclilla y un polerón delgado de color cereza pálido.</p><p>- ¡¿Eh?! Pero si no lo he hecho – se alteró de forma cómica el adolescente.</p><p>- Pues hazlo, porque no me voy a ir – amenazó ella con sorna antes de dormirse por completo en el suelo. Esa facilidad para sumergirse en el sueño no pudo evitar evocarle a Tooru la imagen mental de un gatito bebé que busca el calor de una chimenea ante la ausencia de su madre. Si su hermano la viese en ese momento… estaba seguro de que hasta le tomaría una fotografía.</p><p>- Eres igual de terca que Natsuno. Al menos cúbrete un poco – comentó al aire en medio de una diáfana sonrisa mientras la tapaba con una manta que yacía a los pies de su cama y apoyaba una almohada bajo su cabeza para que no sufriera dolor en la espalda o el cuello al despertar al amanecer.</p><p>A pesar de que Annaisha era mayor que él por casi dos años, desde el inicio se había comportado como una pequeña hermanita caprichosa y divertida que daba cariño y amor a cambio de abrazos. Desde pequeños se habían querido como hermanos. Ella siempre era de las niñas que jugaban a la pelota o a perseguirse y que se negaba a llorar si se caía de rodillas o de bruces. Había visto su hojecer de niñez hasta ver los brotes de adolescencia y ahora en camino a la adultez. La había acompañado desde que había dejado de usar pañales, cuando cambió todos sus dientes de leche, cada cumpleaños sucedido, sus logros resaltables en la escuela desde primaria a preparatoria y juntos habían aceptado a Natsuno como su nuevo integrante más reacio a la compañía ajena.</p><p>Tooru la quería mucho y se consideraba su hermano. No era sin valor alguno que ella le dijese <em>“Nii-chan”.</em></p><p>Y por lo mismo sabía que su corazón era un océano de secretos, temores… y amoríos platónicos que tal vez ni ella misma era capaz de descifrar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Sábado 17 de septiembre</span>
</p><p>Annaisha nunca pudo llegar a especular la posibilidad de que sus seres queridos más jóvenes murieran mucho antes que ella. Siempre visualizó una utopía donde la idea era morir viejo con los anhelos cumplidos y los remordimientos extintos.</p><p>Nunca algo parecido a lo que sucedió esa mañana…</p><p>Cuando Aoi la llamó a su casa para avisarle sobre el deplorable estado de Tooru Mutou, la joven de cabellos rojo oscuro sintió como si un derrumbe pesado en un acantilado la hubiese aplastado hasta romperle cada hueso y dejarla sin respirar. El teléfono se cayó de sus manos sudorosas y corrió a calzarse sus zapatos para correr a pie hasta la casa de su amigo de la vida. El sol potente y el calor ambiental  causaron que sus mejillas estallaran de rojo y que su ropa quedara adherida a su cuerpo empapado de sudor (polera a tirantes y pantalones cortos blancos). Le dolía la cabeza a montones y las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Podía sentir las gotas ardientes por el sol rodando en su piel, pero logró llegar a su objetivo y entró a la casa sin siquiera saludar y entró a tropezones a la habitación de Tooru. Su prisa le había costado dos caídas en el trayecto y otras dos más en la escalera, por lo que sus rodillas estaban totalmente sucias en tierra, sangre y raspones horribles.</p><p>- Anni-chan – reaccionó la madre del joven, a quien consideraba casi como su segunda madre por cuantas veces la cuidó siendo una niña – No puede ser… ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Lo mencionaba al verla llegar en un estado tan alterado y desordenado. El cabello hecho una maraña y con algunos mechones pegados a su frente, mejillas y cuello, su ropa empapada en sudor, las rodillas heridas severamente y el cuerpo enrojecido en algunas partes. ¿Cuánto había corrido para llegar?</p><p>- ¡No importa! ¡¿Q-Qué pasó con Nii-chan?! – exigió saber alzando la mirada, sin ser consciente de las gotas salinas que se agolpaban en sus ojitos de primavera arco iris, nublando por completo su vista.</p><p>- Tooru… él no está bien – habló la buena mujer aquejada por los hechos – É-Él está…</p><p>Antes de que pudiese terminar, se escuchó el frenazo brusco de una bicicleta y el ingreso de alguien más a la casa.</p><p>- ¡Papá! Ozaki-sensei ya está aquí – se escuchó decir en voz alta a Aoi. Por un mero reflejo, Annaisha se hizo a un lado de la entrada para dejar pasar al doctor Ozaki y la madre de su mejor amigo la sostuvo de los hombros al notar su tambaleo. No había claridad sobre si su dicho estado físico había sido el desgaste al llegar a toda prisa o la caída emocional que estaba sufriendo y que parecía llevarla a estrellarse con una violencia inhumana contra el pavimento; la realidad de una tragedia nueva.</p><p>Permaneció con la mente divulgando entre la realidad y los recuerdos tan felices de su infancia y adolescencia junto a su mejor amigo y su promesa de estar juntos para siempre y apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, en los problemas y las aventuras y en el amor y desamor. Era un escudo involuntario para intentar por todos los medios posibles mantenerse fuerte.</p><p>- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? ¿Está… enfermo? – preguntó Aoi y la chica de mirada amatista desquebrajada se aferró desesperada a esa posibilidad menos desalentadora. Quería buscar cualquier alternativa que no le arrebatara a su querido Tooru de las manos. Aún quería crecer junto a él, verlo en su cita con Rit-chan, que él la molestara cuando tuviese alguna salida con algún chico buenmozo, verlo tal vez casarse y tener hijos y ser la tía que los malcriase con todo el gusto del mundo…</p><p>Había tantos planes a futuros… ¡Él no podía irse sin que los cumplieran todos!</p><p>- Tu hermano está…– la voz del padre de su <em>Nii-chan</em> la ancló una vez más a la realidad… y también le arrancó sus últimas esperanzas con una brutalidad que no fue capaz de resistir.</p><p><em>Tooru ha muerto</em>.</p><p>El golpe de aquella noticia fue tan horripilante que sintió como si todo dentro y fuera de ella hubiese colapsado y se hubiese quebrado en un millón de pedazos. Tan diminutos que jamás podrían volver a restaurarse. Su cabeza destrozó los miles de recuerdos luminosos e ideas de un nuevo amanecer y la dejó en la más oscura de las penumbras, mientras el dolor de su cabeza, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el ardor de su cuerpo y de su pecho se hicieron insostenibles para su resistencia. Sentía que se estaba ahogando y que no podía respirar bien por más que lo intentara.</p><p>- Nii…chan – musitó con la voz rota y ahogada antes de perder el control de su cuerpo y desplomarse pesadamente en el suelo. Su cabeza no evitó el fuerte golpe al chocar contra el suelo de madera. Aquello fue un despertar exabrupto para los presentes en la casa tras la noticia de la muerte de un ser querido.</p><p>- ¡Anni-chan! – exclamó Aoi al verla caer de golpe en el suelo. Se asustó más cuando al agacharse, vio horrorizada que se había herido la cabeza producto del golpe.</p><p>- ¡Sensei! ¿Qué le pasa?! – se alteró la Sra Mutou mientras intentaba sostener el cuerpo elevado en temperatura de aquella chica tan apreciada por su difunto hijo.</p><p>- ¡No le mueva la cabeza! – se apresuró a pedir el doctor Toshio, temeroso de que aquello resultara peor. Se agachó frente a la joven y con el cuidado adecuado para un profesional, revisó la zona golpeada, además de su pulso y su temperatura con las manos – No es grave. No corre peligro por la caída, pero…– su consternación creció al darse cuenta de que estaba sudando mucho y además su ritmo cardiaco era mucho más acelerado; una taquicardia. Tenía la temperatura por las nubes y respiraba demasiado rápido.</p><p>- Sensei – pidió implícitamente saber el Sr Mutou a pesar de su dolor por la muerte de su hijo.</p><p>- Es un golpe de calor – respondió, lo que alivió en gran medida a los demás, al menos no era una situación tan riesgosa que involucrara otra pérdida – Me encargaré de ella, ustedes no se preocupen.</p><p>De esta forma, la atención en aquella chiquilla se desvió por completo, lo que en parte alivió mucho al médico. Ya de por si tenía que lidiar ahora con otra muerte a causa de una posible epidemia. Se quedaba tranquilo con que, aparentemente, el desmayo de Annaisha no era a causa de ello, sino por un descuido diferente. Ahora debía encargarse de bajar su temperatura corporal para empezar.</p><p>- Nii-chan…– musitó la chica con mucha debilidad y en la absoluta inconsciencia, mientras derramaba tibias lágrimas a pesar de su estado – Nii-chan…  </p><p>Annaisha Kita se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Lo que había comenzado como un temor menor ahora pasaría a ser la causa de sus desvelos, miedos más profundos… y el inicio de una nueva tragedia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Martes 20 de septiembre</span>
</p><p>Las cosas estaban muy lejos de mejorar a medida que el tiempo transcurría indiferente a las tragedias humanas en la aldea de Sotoba.</p><p>Annaisha lucía más callada que de costumbre. Su sonrisa seguía allí, pero esa chispa luminosa que le caracterizaba desde siempre parecía haberse opacado tenuemente tras la muerte de su mejor amigo Tooru. Había llorado por dos días seguidos antes de decidir volver a su rutina medianamente establecida entre su trabajo y las visitas a la clínica. Aunque su entusiasmo se encontraba sepultado a la misma profundidad que cualquiera de las ataúdes de abeto de aquel sitio. Ya no parecía desvivirse por sus sueños de ir a la universidad…</p><p>¡Ella quería respuestas a lo que estaba matando a su pueblo natal! Solo cuando aquella enigma se resolviera, podría dejar Sotoba a futuro con la tranquilidad de que al regresar, todo estaría tan alegre y calmo como antes.</p><p>Sus pies delicados la dirigían a la clínica Ozaki. No tenía un motivo particular para una visita. Solo necesitaba distraerse un poco. Tal vez hablar con Ritsuko la animaría un poco a pesar de sentirse muy dolida por el hecho de que su <em>Nii-chan</em> haya dejado la vida sin haberse confesado a la joven enfermera. Pasar tiempo con ella la ayudaba a aliviar sus penas y a recuperar su alegría lentamente. Era una mujer muy buena que se merecía a un buen partido a su parecer…</p><p>
  <em>¿Y desde cuando ella quería jugar a ser Celestina?</em>
</p><p>Sus cavilaciones distraídas se vieron completamente interrumpidas al escuchar una discusión escandalosa en el patio de la clínica. O mejor dicho solo uno vociferaba y el otro permanecía quieto y en silencio. No sería nada raro… si no fuese porque los involucrados en la pelea eran Toshio Ozaki y Seishin Muroi. El primero era quien liberaba una lista tremenda de insultos poco ofensivos que básicamente eran un sinónimo de “inutilidad” y el otro solo lo miraba con expresión pasmada ante su arrebato. La discusión unánime se terminó cuando Annaisha observó como el médico se alejaba hasta la entrada de la clínica y golpeaba una de las columnas de madera con ira devastadora, mientras que el encargado del Templo se retiraba con expresión lastimada sin decir nada, a excepción de soltar una expresión de asombro cuando reconoció a la chica de sonrisa cautivadora.</p><p>- Anni-chan – musitó al verla.</p><p>- Lo siento, no quise ver qué pasaba – se disculpó ella apoyando una mano en su nuca en señal de vergüenza.</p><p>- Descuida, no tenías como saberlo – aseguró el monje con una sonrisa suave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a una pequeña inocente – Eso sí, te advierto que Toshio parece un cañón a punto de disparar, así que mantén tu distancia ¿Sí?</p><p>- C-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta – respondió ella aguantando una carcajada pequeña ante el comparativo que habían usado en contra del profesional. Le sonrío al hombre antes de verlo partir y se dirigió hacia el interior de la clínica. A pesar de querer pasar de largo del médico de aspecto desaliñado, su actitud de sarcasmo activado pudo más que su voluntad y solo dijo unas cortas palabras filosas antes de ignorar olímpicamente al contrario.</p><p>- Sí que eres muy tierno, Ozaki-sensei.</p><p>Tras aquello, desapareció tras las puertas de la clínica. Necesitaba esa charla amistosa con Ritsuko cuanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Viernes 30 de septiembre</span>
</p><p>A pesar del enorme aumento de los servicios funerarios y el desbalance en cuanto a las muertes, Annaisha poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su actitud alegre y contagiosa de sonrisas. A pesar de su dolor, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo gracias a mantener la idea fresca en su mente de que a pesar de las desgracias, nadie más de su familia o amigos había sufrido la misma tragedia. Estaban allí, vivos y junto a ella. Podía tener muchos años más para disfrutarlos. Aprendía a quererlos más y a reiterarlo si la oportunidad llegaba a ella. Como lo fue con Natsuno, quien había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra tras varios días de silencio por la muerte de Tooru y eso la entusiasmaba. Aunque el chico lucía un poco más paranoico (la verdad, no lo culpaba por eso ¿Quién no lo estaría?), estaba decidido a descubrir la raíz del mal que azotaba al pueblo oculto entre fúnebres abetos. Annaisha no negaba la probabilidad de que pudiese hallar la respuesta y decidió ayudarle a su manera. Cada uno investigaría hasta descubrir aunque fuera una nebulosa pista y la compartiría con el contrario, así como con los hermanos Tanaka que se habían unido a la investigación de dicho lúgubre enigma. Nadie en el pueblo parecía querer hallar una respuesta y preferían vivir en ignorancia. Pues ellos no caerían en ese círculo tóxico y lo resolverían cada uno a su manera hasta dar con lo que buscasen.</p><p>Ahora que tenía un nuevo objetivo y misión, se sentía con la energía renovada y eso incluso le levantó las ganas de visitar nuevamente a los integrantes de la clínica. Una coincidencia fortuita cuando visualizó al médico y al monje conversando en buenos términos afuera de la clínica. Dudando sobre si debía ir con ellos o mejor pasar de largo si se trataba de un tema personal o delicado, alzó la mano en señal de saludo para que uno de los dos la divisara. Para su buena suerte, Muroi-san la reconoció casi de inmediato y le devolvió el saludo mientras hacía un ademán de que se acercase.</p><p>Era lo correcto. Ella merecía conocer las teorías más recientes que había sacado en conclusión el doctor Ozaki. Por más descabelladas que pudiesen parecer. Ella era casi una admiradora, así que no tendría mayores complicaciones en asumir dicha posibilidad que atentaba contra toda lógica.</p><p>La vieron acercarse, ondeando su largo vestido celeste que iba más abajo de sus rodillas marcadas por viejas cicatrices, cubriendo su cabello granate con un sombrero blanco de listones azules y sus pies estaban calzados con sandalias artesanales. Parecía una damisela extirpada de alguna historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.</p><p>- Muroi-san, me sorprende verlo – saludó ella mientras pasaba el antebrazo por su frente para limpiarse el tenue sudor que la cubría – Creí que después de lo del otro día usted no querría ver a Ozaki-sensei ni en pintura.</p><p>- ¡Annaisha! – la regañó el mencionado mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Aunque más bien parecía una mueca de vergüenza. Ello consiguió que la hermosa chica se riera en voz baja.</p><p>- Descuida. Asumo que ya estamos en buenos términos, Anni-chan – la despreocupó Seishin sin perder la compostura. Conocía un poco mejor a Annaisha desde la muerte del padre de esta. La  veía ir al templo de la familia Muroi a rezar muy seguido cuando niña, hasta que su interés se volcó en la medicina.</p><p>- Bien, eso me alivia mucho, pero… ¿Por qué querían que viniera aquí cuando los saludé? – interrogó la chica.</p><p>- No soy muy bueno explicando la situación – se excusó el monje apoyando una mano en su cabeza – Así que le dejaré ese trabajo a Toshio para que te diga al respecto.</p><p>- ¿Eh?</p><p>Si bien en un comienzo, la teoría relacionada con los <em>Okiagari</em> o vampiros, como uno quisiera llamarles, podía en un inicio parecer haber sido arrancada de una novela de terror, lograba conseguir varios puntos a favor si se consideraban todos los factores en común con respecto a las víctimas. La anemia, palidez, pulso débil, sudor frío…</p><p>Podía asemejarse a alguna enfermedad extraña… o a una muerte ocasionada por la succión de sangre. Agregando a eso las extrañas “picaduras” de insecto cuya distancia y forma encajaban casi perfectamente con los colmillos afilados de un chupasangre.</p><p>- Así que no se trata de una enfermedad extraña como algunos comienzan a rumorear en el pueblo – comprendió Annaisha mientras cubría sus labios algo resecos con el dorso de su mano – Es algo fuera de la comprensión lógica, pero que adquiere mucho sentido si se asume su verdadera existencia. Estamos ante un asesino chupasangre.</p><p>- ¿En serio lo asumiste tan rápido? – se sorprendió Seishin de su actitud. Ni él lograba convencerse del todo.</p><p>- Lo puedo creer porque es el doctor Ozaki quien me lo dice – explicó ella cruzándose de brazos – Si me lo hubiese dicho usted, Muroi-san, no le habría creído ni media sílaba.</p><p>Toshio podía asegurar que en ese momento era como si una roca aplastante con la palabra “Incredulidad” escrita en esta, hubiese aplastado a su amigo de infancia, quien observaba a la fémina con expresión ofendida. Hizo un esfuerzo por no reír o podría atragantarse con el humo del cigarro.</p><p>Tras discutirlo algunos minutos más, con varias carcajadas de parte de la chica de orbes violeta al observar la expresión de derrota del monje ante la poca fe que ella le tenía, Seishin se retiró de allí, dejando a los otros dos a solas.</p><p>- ¿En serio se quedará toda la noche? – Annaisha estaba sorprendida por las medidas tan extremas que se disponía a asumir el joven doctor – A este paso ni la taza más grande de café podría ayudarlo.</p><p>- No tengo otra alternativa, Annaisha – respondió Ozaki mirándola de frente – Es la única forma de atrapar y comprobar la existencia de esos seres.</p><p>- A veces me fastidia tener que obedecer a la lógica – opinó con soltura mientras se sentaba en una de las barandas de aquel espacio cerrado.</p><p>- ¿Obedecer a la lógica? – repitió el médico intentando comprender por completo a lo que ella se refería.</p><p>- Prefiero creer que no todo debe estar reglamentado por ese aspecto – respondió la fémina mientras cruzaba sus piernas y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello oscurecido – A oídos ajenos puede parecer una tontería para niños, pero para mí tiene bastante sentido su teoría, Ozaki-sensei.</p><p>- ¿Ya habías sospechado algo antes? – la interrogó el médico antes de dar otra calada a su cigarro y exhalar de una vez. Sabía que hasta la más mínima información que supiese, la haría soltar la lengua en menos de un chasquido de dedos.</p><p>Su pregunta silenció a Annaisha por algunos segundos, pero finalmente ella negó con la cabeza antes de responder con sus palabras de terciopelo.</p><p>- Sospechaba que algo estaba causando todo esto, pero… no tenía hasta ahora forma o nombre – se explicó lo mejor que pudo, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras – Supongo que la teoría que me ha entregado me ayuda a darme una idea más clara de lo que está azotando a este pueblo, Ozaki-sensei.</p><p>- Si llegas a saber algo al respecto, sabes que estoy disponible, Anni-chan – le dijo Toshio, sin tener conciencia que acababa de llamarla por el apodo usual que le daban casi todos. ¿Acaso algo había cambiado en él <em>o entre ellos</em> para que la llamase de esa forma y con esa confianza?</p><p>- A-Ah… ¡C-Claro! Lo tendré presente ante todo – respondió ella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para quitarse el calor palpable de sus mejillas que estaba segura no era causado por el abrasante sol de aquel día, a pesar de que ya era otoño. Se bajó de la barandilla y acomodó los pliegues de su vestido de cielo en señal de marcharse pronto, pero se detuvo al último momento – Ah, Ozaki-sensei… me faltó decir algo.</p><p>- ¿Mm? – respondió con un sonido entre labios el contrario al estar concentrado en otra calada tóxica. Se sorprendió cuando la chica juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice para darle un golpecito brusco en la frente que no lo salvó de soltar un quejido – ¿Y eso de parte de quién?</p><p>- ¡Es mi manera de decir que dejes tu condenado vicio! – se quejó ella haciendo un puchero de niña con los brazos cruzados – ¡En serio ya apestas a cigarro!</p><p>- ¿Estás segura de que ya cumplirás 20 años en Noviembre? – inquirió en forma de burla el mayor al ver su actitud inmadura.</p><p>- ¡Ozaki-sensei, no ignore lo que le digo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Domingo 02 de octubre</span>
</p><p>Su visita a la clínica aquel día no era necesariamente por curiosidad o búsqueda de una conversación amena. Debía visitar al Sr Mutou para entregarle un encargo de repostería que había hecho por teléfono el día anterior. Eran unas galletas dulzonas sin decorado alguno que entre ella y su madre habían preparado. El gentil hombre le agradeció por haber ido hasta su trabajo para entregarlo y en “compensación” le regaló una paletita. De esas pequeñas que los niños clamaban al terminar de recibir un pinchazo. Las mismas que ella recibía a cambio de sus vacunas cuando solo era un pichoncito atado a su nido familiar.</p><p>- Gracias, aunque no era necesario Mutou-san – aseguró Annaisha rascando su mejilla con inocencia. Llevaba el pelo de tonalidad similar al vino recogido con unas pinzas para el cabello y vestía con una falda roja pastel hasta las rodillas y una polera más oscura del mismo color. Ahora llevaba zapatillas al haber tenido que caminar tanto para lograr su objetivo.</p><p>- Considéralo una propina si después de todo tuviste que caminar hasta aquí – le aseguró el encargado de la clínica. La conocía desde que era una bebé y cuando realizaba travesuras al lado de su difunto hijo.</p><p>- Gracias. Espero que le gusten las galletas – mencionó Annaisha con una sonrisa diáfana antes de disponerse a irse de regreso a paso lento para no cansarse o sufrir otro golpe de calor, aunque el clima era templado y menos asfixiante. Sin embargo, algo retrasó sus planes cuando al voltear al lado contrario en donde estaba la salida, se encontró con la demacrada expresión de Toshio Ozaki.</p><p>- ¡Por Dios! ¡Parece un zombi! – gritó ella con una vocecita aguda y en una pose dramática.</p><p>- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no era necesario – respondió él torciendo la boca en una mueca de intento de burla.</p><p>- En serio, te ves horrible – habló la fémina menor con más cercanía, pero sin disminuir el tono de mofa.</p><p>- Valdrá la pena si todo sale como espero – le respondió de forma enigmática mientras se dirigía a la salida para tomar su bicicleta y realizar sus atenciones correspondientes.</p><p>- ¿Qué está tramando? – le siguió ella y se quitó la paletita de la boca adquiriendo una pose similar a la de una modelo, aunque no fuese a propósito.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien se acababa de presentar frente a la clínica, llegando en un lujoso auto de rojo chillón.</p><p>- Que cansado te ves.</p><p>Annaisha desvió la mirada hacia donde escuchó aquella voz algo más aguda que la suya propia y volvió a dejar el caramelo entre sus labios tras reconocer a la esposa del médico de Sotoba.</p><p>- Kyouko – le habló Toshio de mala gana, evidenciando sin ningún problema que no deseaba verla en ese momento – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?</p><p>- Tu madre me llamó – respondió la mujer de apariencia extravagante mientras se sentaba encima de su propio auto – Dijo que me querías de vuelta.</p><p>
  <em>Y aquí iban de nuevo…</em>
</p><p>Annaisha ya se preguntaba cómo es que esos dos podían estar casados si eran lo que más distaban de ser una pareja. Dudaba mucho que hubiese un verdadero interés amoroso mutuo entre ambos. Solo visualizaba atisbos de conveniencia distinta que habían coincidido entre los dos. Una, buscando un posible lugar y lujo de renombre al atarse de por vida a un médico de familia renombrada en Sotoba y el otro… quitarse el deber impuesto de conseguirse una esposa.</p><p>Solo eran especulaciones, pero seguían muy bien la lógica de la situación.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – se despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando la voz de la mujer pareció apuntarle a ella – Espera… ¿No eres esa chica que estaba en preparatoria cuando me quedé aquí un tiempo? ¿La que se pasaba las tardes hablando con las enfermeras?</p><p>- Lo sigo haciendo, Ozaki-san – la llamó la menor por su apellido de casada tras quitarse el dulce de la boca una vez más – Soy Annaisha Kita, para que no lo olvide.</p><p>- Te ves distinta aunque solo te vi unas pocas veces – comentó Kyouko escudriñándola con la mirada – Has crecido un poco.</p><p>- Tengo la mayoría de edad a menos de 2 años en alcanzarme – respondió Annaisha con simpleza y un atisbo de diversión – No puedo ser eternamente joven.</p><p>- A ver como lucirás en unos años más – respondió la mujer adulta con un extraño veneno implícito en sus palabras – Lo comprobaré cuando se me dé la gana regresar aquí.</p><p>- Ni creas que te dejaré volver – interrumpió un tercero.</p><p><em>Y Annaisha quiso en ese momento que los abetos de Sotoba se la engulleran y la escupieran al otro lado del pueblo para no tener que presenciar otro conflicto familiar entre los Ozaki.</em> No es como si antes le hubiese tocado la desgracia de estar como oyente de sus discusiones, solo una vez los había escuchado pelear antes (precisamente cuando Kyouko se fue indignada de regreso a la ciudad) y era peor que cualquier drama de telenovela extranjera. Incluso Ritsuko la había sacado de ese momento incómodo con la excusa de querer enseñarle a insertar una aguja en la vena de un paciente para extraer sangre.</p><p>Cuando esas peleas surgían, era como si nadie más existiera y ellos estuviesen aislados del mundo. Todo Japón podría estarles mirando y a ellos muy poco les importaría con tal de llevar a cabo sus desacuerdos.</p><p>- No me digas que se trata de una epidemia.</p><p>Las palabras de la viuda Ozaki por poco hicieron que Annaisha se atragantara con su propia saliva. Lo que menos debía ocurrir es que personas como aquella mujer se enteraran de la situación. Si podía pasar como una enfermedad aún desconocida, tendrían más tiempo para investigar y detener al verdadero enemigo, pero si el médico joven soltaba la información allí mismo…</p><p>- Al parecer sí. Se trata de eso.</p><p>- ¡Lo sabía!</p><p>La chica de ojos amatista rogó por que nadie de allí notara como había soltado todo el aire comprimido en un suspiro pesado para desacelerar finalmente los latidos de su corazón. Algo tensa, volvió a dejar que el sabor azucarado de su pequeña paleta se esparciera por su paladar.</p><p>- ¿Señorita Annaisha? – le habló la mujer de edad avanzada a la chica que parecía estar de más en aquel momento, causándole un respingo que le recorrió hasta la medula – No te había visto ¿Viniste a entregar otro encargo a una de las enfermeras?</p><p>- ¡Ah n-no! – negó Annaisha demasiado nerviosa. Esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta con solo escucharla. Era realmente aterradora – M-Mutou-san me pidió un encargo anoche y vine a entregárselo como tal.</p><p>- Si realmente hay riesgos no deberías venir tan seguido a la clínica – le exigió la mujer de tosca actitud, casi echándola discretamente – No quiero después un reclamo si te enfermas.</p><p>- Ya estaba por volver a su casa – intervino Toshio para sorpresa de todas las presentes – Estaba realizando su trabajo así como cualquiera aquí lo debe hacer. Así que no le reclamen al respecto. Además ha visitado con frecuencia este sitio desde hace años y nunca le ha sucedido nada.</p><p>Annaisha miró al suelo en señal de vergüenza imposible de confrontar, sintiendo como la cara le ardía por el mismo bochorno. Ni en un millón de años hubiese especulado que el doctor la hubiese defendido, considerando que su relación se acercaba por las puras a la de un par de amigos a distancia. Confianza tambaleante e interés bajo en pocas palabras.</p><p>Centrada en lo que había sucedido, ignoró el resto de la discusión de dicha familia y solo reaccionó con calma intermedia cuando el médico anunció que se iría a hacer las visitas correspondientes a sus pacientes.</p><p>- ¡Oye, me voy de paso contigo! – gritó la joven adulta mientras corría hacia él antes de que se fuera y se ubicaba de pie en la bicicleta detrás del contrario. No era seguro, pero para ella era mejor que volver a pie a su casa, mucho más después de ese mal momento para los demás y ella misma.</p><p>A lo lejos se escuchó como la pelea entre esposa y suegra continuaba su curso y confirmó lo cabreado que internamente debía estar Toshio de solo tener que mirarlas hacer los mismos reclamos intransigentes todos los días.</p><p>- Ozaki-sensei, si estar casado es así de terrible, prefiero quedarme soltera y tener mi casa llena de gatos – opinó Annaisha dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro con lentitud.</p><p>- ¿A qué viene eso, Anni-chan? – inquirió él a pesar de su estado somnoliento. Siquiera sabía como es que aún podía conducir la bicicleta.</p><p>- Ustedes parecen pareja previa al divorcio – explicó la chica mirando hacia adelante – Con eso ya me queda reafirmado que el matrimonio no es como lo pintan en las novelas o películas.</p><p>Toshio no respondió a sus palabras y solo suspiró con pesadez y en parte agradeciendo que Annaisha tuviera la madurez suficiente como para no idolatrar las relaciones de pareja. Personalmente, él no lo consideraba como un factor ineludible en la vida de alguien, a menos que estuviese desesperado por tener hijos.</p><p>
  <em>Y no era su caso. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Martes 04 de octubre (Madrugada)</span>
</p><p>- ¡Ya deja de beber tanto café, niña! – regañó Toshio a su futura aprendiz mientras le quitaba el tazón de las manos. Era la segunda vez que se servía de ese líquido para mantener la cabeza activada a la fuerza.</p><p>- Perdón, estoy muy nerviosa – reconoció Annaisha tras toser un poco. Vestía con ropa más larga y abrigada debido a lo fría que resultaba la noche en octubre.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura de estar aquí? – le preguntó Seishin arqueando una ceja. No sabía si era una buena idea que Annaisha les acompañase esa noche, pero ella había insistido hasta causarle jaqueca a su amigo de la infancia quien terminó cediendo con tal de que no lo fastidiara más.</p><p>- Le dije a mamá que estaría en casa de Rit-chan – asumió la menor que había mentido – Sabe que me llevo bien con ella y su hermana Midori-chan.</p><p>- Lo que quiere decir que si te descubre, te puedes dar por castigada hasta el próximo siglo – se mofó Toshio mirándola con expresión divertida.</p><p>- Si dice eso de nuevo, terminaré por beber café hasta vomitar – le amenazó la chica haciendo un puchero y frunciendo su nariz como un conejto.</p><p>- Me sorprende que estés tan entusiasta, Anni-chan – le comentó el monje a modo de sacarla de aquella absurda discusión. De haber sido otras circunstancias se hubiese divertido viéndolos pelear verbalmente, pero no era el caso.</p><p>- No es eso. Solo… no hubiese podido dormir sabiendo que ustedes dos están aquí solos – se sinceró la chica e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos que ya presentaban nuevas marcas de mordidas por nerviosismo – Aunque Nao-san no pueda entrar, podrían intentar algo más.</p><p>- Solo una vez que se les invita, la casa queda abierta para el vampiro – reiteró Muroi su explicación hecha hace menos de un par de minutos.</p><p>- Así que Nao-san no pudo entrar porque… – explicó de forma incompleta el médico, asumiéndolo para sí mismo.</p><p>- Si es así, podemos estar a salvo, pero…</p><p>Las palabras se hicieron ceniza en la lengua del monje cuando las luces se cortaron de golpe, dejándolos vagar en la más absorta oscuridad.</p><p>- ¡¿Un apagón?! – se alteró Seishin y corrió a mirar entre las rendijas de la cortina corrediza que tapaba la ventana – No. Las luces del pueblo siguen normales.</p><p>- Entonces… ¡Maldición! – comprendió Annaisha mientras se ponía de pie con las manos empuñadas y temblando ligeramente.</p><p>- Están aquí – respondió el médico por ella.</p><p>La única solución al problema fue encender el generador que estaba a unas escaleras abajo. A pesar de confiar en que Seishin lo hallaría con facilidad al haber recorrido la clínica de punta a punta cuando era un niño pequeño ocupado por sus jugarretas, Annaisha escogió acompañarle en caso de algún peligro. Llevaba en su cuello un crucifijo que le había pertenecido a su padre y según algunas vanas teorías y datos de ficción, los vampiros repudiaban las cruces. Si no erraban, ese pequeño amuleto podía salvarlos de un ataque inesperado.</p><p>Cuando lograron hallar la habitación correcta e ingresaron en su interior para buscar el generador, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró con brusquedad, causándoles un pequeño susto…</p><p>
  <em>Que no se podría comparar en ninguna medida con lo que vino después. </em>
</p><p>Tras los traslucidos cristales del ventanal, la silueta maldita de varios seres comenzó a adquirir forma ante los ojos del monje y la chica. Caras demasiado familiares ahora encubiertas por el hambre de carmín que manara de sus mordidas salvajes.</p><p>- ¡¿Megumi-chan?!</p><p>Annaisha se sujetó del brazo del monje en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, aterrada por lo que estaba frente a ella. Sudaba frío y sentía como el corazón se le desbocaba más a cada latido.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Quiénes son ellos? – vociferó la chica de cabello en tono burdeo mientras luchaba por no flaquear ante el enemigo aparente.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no nos atacan? – interrogó el monje haciéndoles frente de la mejor forma que podía. Eso ayudó a Annaisha a darse cierto valor y conservar una postura firme – No pueden entrar ¿Verdad?</p><p>- Podemos entrar… si nos invitan – se burló Megumi desde el otro lado del cristal, exhibiendo una mirada cruel, propia de un asesino a sangre fría.</p><p>- ¡Tsk! Es increíble que disfrutes haciendo esto, maldita perra – la insultó Annaisha sin contenerse tras chasquear la lengua – Te aseguro que tu festejo no durará mucho tiempo.</p><p>Megumi solo sonrío con deleite ante haber logrado que aquella chiquilla tan correcta perdiera los estribos y después solo la ignoró. Annaisha pudo olvidar su enfado creciente cuando Seishin finalmente activó el generador y la luz retomó en menos de un parpadeo. Ahora estaban a salvo nuevamente.</p><p>Pero…</p><p>Un estruendo en el piso de arriba los alertó a ambos de inmediato. ¿Acaso alguien había logrado entrar y Megumi era solo un señuelo?</p><p>- ¡Ozaki-sensei! – clamó Annaisha al recordar que el médico estaba solo y desarmado y echó a correr escaleras arriba intentando no caer, siendo seguida por Seishin.</p><p>Apenas ingresó a la habitación, adelantada por varios pasos al monje, vio a otra persona dentro de la habitación. Un sujeto corpulento de cabello celeste, vestidura extraña y expresión de disfrute tras haber golpeado con una rodilla en el estómago al médico.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjalo! – intentó arrojarse sobre aquel individuo para que al menos no siguiera golpeando a Toshio, detestando en ese momento ser más bajita de estatura. Siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo o gritar cuando el individuo la sujetó de la muñeca y la aventó contra el piso con fuerza inhumana, causando que se golpeara en el costado.</p><p>- Quien lo diría ¿Tienes a una pequeña guerrera contigo? – se mofó el intruso observando como su segunda víctima se quejaba de dolor.</p><p>- ¡Toshio! ¿Pasa algo? – la voz de Seishin dio alerta de su llegada, por lo que el desconocido dio un último golpe a su némesis y se dispuso a escapar por la ventana, no sin antes llevarse a Setsuko como la presa de aquella noche. Annaisha se quiso poner de pie e ir tras él, pero el dolor de la agresión le había dejado incapacitada para ello. Esperaba que no le hubiese quebrado una costilla.</p><p>El resto se vivió como una película en cámara lenta: el escape inevitable de aquel sujeto originario de la servidumbre de los Kirishiki llevándose a la presa, la cual se convirtió en el alimento perfecto para más de un chupasangre aquella noche marcada como una derrota más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y de momento eso es todo mis lectores. Sí, estoy siguiendo el hilo argumental completo de la historia para poder insertar a Annaisha de buena forma. No fue sencillo hacerlo, pero de momento he logrado mantenerlo bien. Díganme que les parece esta historia o que les parece la construcción del personaje de Annaisha Kita. ¿Está bien? ¿Le falta algo? <br/>Háganmelo saber.<br/>¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>